


Secrets

by KelseyKawaii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: In which the protagonist (Akira Kurusu) & Makoto enter into a secret relationship. The others must NOT find out.





	1. Chapter One

As Eiko entered the classroom and stood awkwardly in the doorway, neither Akira or Makoto could predict what would happen in the minutes to come. Akira sat with his hands on his lap, staring idly at the table in front of him. He was there to support Makoto no matter what. He was there as a witness to prove Eiko was in the red light district the previous night. 

"What's up, prez?" she asked. "Please, take a seat" Makoto said, motioning towards the chair in front of them. Eiko seemed confused, but she walked towards them nonetheless and took a seat quickly. "We just wanted to speak to you about something" Makoto explained "we saw you last night - in the red light district. I'm just concerned for you is all." 

"Who's he?" Eiko asked, ignoring her question. Makoto seemed taken aback for a moment. As the student council president - she hated the other students ignoring her questions/requests. "Um..." Makoto wasn't sure how to proceed. "I'm her friend - and her witness" Akira replied for her. Makoto silently thanked him. She hadn't been so sure how to word it. 

"Oh?" Eiko responded, raising a brow "you mean BOYfriend?" 

Makoto shook her head slowly "no. What makes you say that?." "Well you two are always sniffing around each other" Eiko replied "everyone sees it." "Everyone?" Makoto gasped, baffled that people actually thought Akira and her were in a relationship. She quickly shook the thoughts away. "Anyway - can you please tell me what you were doing in the red light district last night?"

Eiko stared blankly at her for a moment before asking "what were YOU doing there?" "Looking out for students. I was asked to do so" Makoto explained, getting frustrated. Eiko sensed this, so replied honestly "my boyfriend is a host there." Makoto was shocked to hear that response. Eiko came from a very wealthy and to-do family. This would shame them. "So yes" Eiko said, filling up the awkward silence "that is exactly what I was doing there." 

"Eiko..." Makoto said slowly "are you sure it's okay for you to date a host?." 

Eiko raised her brows again "yes." Makoto nodded, shifting uncomfortably in her seat and glancing at Akira, who bit his bottom lip worriedly. "Well...okay then." "Let's swap contact info" Eiko suddenly piped up "we can go on a double date sometime." "Akira and I-" Makoto began, but she suddenly sat back in her seat "I'd love to." Akira stared at Makoto with surprise. Did she just agree to go on a double date with someone who's not even her boyfriend? 

"Great!" Eiko piped up, pulling out her mobile and swapping contact details with Makoto. With that, she left. Makoto turned slightly in her seat so that she was looking at Akira "I hope you understand why I agreed." "Not really" Akira shrugged. "Well, if I meet this guy and see him for myself, I might be more reassured that he's okay for Eiko. As her president, I must ensure her safety." 

Akira paused for a moment, registering her plan. "Excellent idea" he said, poking her shoulder "smartie pants." "Oh shut it!" she giggled, standing up and fixing her school skirt "you love me." "Of course" he laughed, standing up also and shoving his hands in his pockets "well, I better get home. Need to do some studying for exams." 

"Okay" she said, giving him a small hug "I'll see you tomorrow then. Make sure you study really hard!"." "Got it" he said, picking up his bag with morgana in it and heading outside the room. When he first arrived at Shujin, he never imagined he would have so many wonderful friends. of course, Makoto was just one of them. They were all different in their own unique way. It made him so happy to know they were always by his side no matter what. Especially after what happened to him in the past...

He shook his head as he continued walking down the hallway, down the stairs and outside to the entrance of the school. "Do you think it's a good idea to get involved in someone else's relationship?" Morgana asked from inside his bag. Akira looked around to see if anyone was watching before he replied "not really, but she's a friend." "Good point" Morgana said. Akira didn't respond, he just continued to walk in the direction of the train station. He knew that it would be hard to convince Eiko that her boyfriend was bad news - if he was - but he also knew that once Makoto was determined to do something that was it. She wouldn't stop until it was done.

Just as he was about to get on the train, he recived a text message from Ryuji asking to meet him outside the school. He said he was in the mood to head to the arcade and play a few games. "Want to head there?" Morgana asked him. He nodded "sure. I have nothing else to do." "Not true, but okay" Morgana laughed. They headed in the direction of the school once more, meeting up with Ryuji outside and heading towards the arcade. 

"So, Makoto was talking about you" he said to Akira after they greeted each other and started walking. "What? When?" Akira asked, raising a brow. "Just now" Ryuji replied. "Oh?" Akira said "what did she say?"

"Well" he said, rubbing his head a little "I didn't catch it all. I was just passing her and Ann and I heard something about a date." He winked at Akira. "Hm, it's not what it sounds like" Akira explained "it's just so she can expose Eiko's boyfriend or something." 

"Who's Eiko?" Ryuji asked. "Some girl in her class" Akira shrugged. "Are you SURE there's nothing going on between you two?" Ryuji squinted. "Positive" Akira laughed "now, can we walk faster? Boss will kill me if I'm too late." 

"Fine, fine. I'll get it out of you eventually."


	2. Chapter Two

Many school days passed before Akira heard from Makoto about the double date. He was just about to enter Leblanc when his phone buzzed. Morgana leaned out of his bag, looking over his shoulder at the phone as he pulled it out of his trouser pocket. 

Makoto 

Hey. I just wanted to update you on the situation involving Eiko. We are meeting up in Shinjuku tomorrow. I hope this is okay for you. 

Akira 

That's fine. I'll see you there, then. Where will we be meeting? 

Makoto 

Oh pardon me for not being clear enough. It's a bar named Crossroads. See you there, Akira!

He locked his phone, entering Leblanc, where he was instantly greeted by Sojiro.   
“Ah, you're back” he said, giving him a faint smile “what dod you plan on doing for the evening?”  
Akira shrugged, before sitting down at a booth “might study.”   
Sojiro nodded “you should. Once you get out into the adult world – studying will be difficult. You should do so now.” 

Akira nodded, placing the bag with Morgana in it beside him. Morgana climbed out and took a seat beside him while he took out a few maths books.   
“I'm going to head home now” Sojiro said, taking off his apron and hanging it on a hanger in the kitchen.  
“Say hello to Futaba for me” Akira said as he flicked through his notebook.  
“I will do” Sojiro chuckled “make sure you lock up.”   
Akira glanced up at him, nodded, then returned his attention to studying. 

“I was watching something on TV-” Morgana started, before shaking his head “nevermind. I'll let you study.”   
Akira laughed, shaking his head and started to look over his notes again. He answered a few problem questions before he slammed the book shut and let out an annoyed groan.   
“Tired?” Morgana asked, licking his paw.   
“Yep.”   
“Get some sleep, then. I'm tired too” Morgana said, hopping back into the schoolbag.   
Akira picked it up, bringing him upstairs and getting changed into his pajamas. He placed his glasses on his desk before hopping under the covers. Morgana curled up beside him.   
“Goodnight” he said sleepily to Morgana, who shifted a little.   
“Goodnight, Akira.”

Morning came, and Akira woke up to the sound of his alarm. He sighed, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.   
“Good morning” Morgana yawned “we have a busy day ahead of us. Firstly, school. Secondly, you have to help out Makoto.”  
“Oh yeah” Akira said, having forgotten about the 'date' “thank you for reminding me.”   
“Don't sweat it” Morgana said, standing up, stretching and then jumping down from the bed “did you sleep well?”   
“Yeah” Akira nodded, reaching for his uniform “did you?”  
Morgana seemed uneasy “yes.”   
“Are you sure?” Akira asked, quirking a brow.   
“Yep” Morgana said, suddenly seemingly happy again “I did.”

“Good” Akira smiled, placing his glasses on his face and then getting dressed. He brushed his teeth downstairs and washed his face, before brushing his hair a little (not that it done much good, it was so wavy) and then sat down to eat the curry that Sojiro had prepared for him on the counter. He drank his cup of coffee, thanked Sojiro and headed towards school. 

On the way there, he bumped into Ann. She seemed happy as usual, wanting to know if they would be going into Mementos that evening.   
“I can't” Akira shrugged “I have plans with Makoto.”  
“Oh! Yes!” Ann giggled “your little date.”   
“It's not a proper date” Akira reminded her. Ann looked disappointed.   
“It's just a fake date. To see what Eiko's boyfriend is truly like.” 

“Aww!” Ann pouted “but whyyyyyy!?”   
Akira laughed, shaking his head a little before the train pulled up. The pair hopped on.   
“I mean, it's obvious you two have even a little chemistry. Why not expand on that?” Ann asked.   
“Because we're friends” Akira said “friends only.”   
Truth be told, Akira had liked Ann when they first met. Those feelings slowly faded away. He didn't even remember the day he stopped liking her, but he knew he didn't anymore. There was nothing wrong with her. She was beautiful and feisty, but there was just nothing there. No chemistry. 

“Screw that” Ann sighed, sitting down on the train. Akira leaned against a pole beside her.   
“Akira doesn't need a girlfriend right now” Morgana said “but I d-”   
Ann cut him off “but why not?”  
Akira had to come up with an answer on the spot before Morgana made a fool of himself.   
“Because I'm busy with studies and trying to figure out who's responsible for those mental shutdowns.”  
Ann pouted, knowing he was right. 

A silence filled the air as they travelled to the station near their school. As they hopped off, they were greeted by Makoto and Ryuji.   
“Good morning, guys” Makoto smiled.   
“Morning” Akira yawned, as they started walking towards the school together.   
“Are you tired?” Makoto asked him.  
“Very” he admitted.   
“Well,” she said, looking at him “if you want me to cancel the date tonight I will. We can reschedule if you're tired.”  
“No, it's fine” Akira said.   
Ryuji and Ann eyed each other suspiciously. 

“Are you sure?” she asked.   
Akira nodded.   
“Good” Makoto smiled “I was hoping you wouldn't.”  
“Why not?” Ryuji piped up from behind them.   
“Because I need to scope this guy out. See what he's truly like.”  
“Why do you care so much? It's not your relationship” Ann said, though not in a bad way.   
“As the study council president, it is my duty to make sure that the students are safe. I don't want Eiko ending up in big trouble or sold off for sex. That's just truly awful.”   
“She has a point” Akira said as they walked up to the school “she has that responsibility, unfortunately.” 

Just as they entered the building, the bell rang.   
“We better head to class. Come on, Akira” Ann said, tugging on his sleeve a little. Akira allowed her to drag him along. “See you later, Makoto!”  
“Bye!” Makoto smiled, taking a book out of her locker and watching Ann drag Akira down the hallway. 

After school, Akira rushed home to shower. He loved the feeling of hot water running over his body, it made him feel so relaxed. For some reason, he was nervous about that night. What if they were found out not to be dating? It's not like they could kiss. Holding hands would be weird. They would just have to act like a couple that didn't like PDA. Which, a lot of other couples didn't understand. 

After he had a shower, he changed into some jeans, a t-shirt with a plaid shirt over it, and some sneakers. He placed his glasses back on, and found himself spraying himself with more aftershave than usual. He had heard that boys usually wore more aftershave on a date to seem more appealing. Then again, he had heard it from Ryuji so he wasn't entirely sure it was a solid fact. 

“Are you almost ready?” Morgana asked him from the top of the stairs as he exited the bathroom. He looked up the stairs at Morgana.   
“How do I look?”   
“Very nice” Morgana said, walking halfway down the steps.   
“Are you sure you'll be okay here on your own?” he asked.   
“Of course” he said “just bring me home some sushi.”  
“Got it” he said, giving himself one last glance over in the mirror, before he headed outside. 

It was slighty drizzling so he made sure to bring an umberella. He opened it up and started walking towards the train station. Once he arrived, he paid his fare and got on the train. The nerves were even worse now that the date was minutes away.   
“Did you hear about the phantom thieves?” he heard a guy beside him say. He turned his head slightly to listen.   
“Yes I did,” the lady beside him said “the police are out looking for them.”  
“Not suprising” the guy said “they are murderers after all.”  
“I wouldn't call them THAT” the lady said “there's no proof.”  
“I bet you anything they're the reason that guy from Okumara foods was killed.”

Akira grit his teeth and stopped listening. He didn't want to end up getting angry. He knew the REAL truth. So did the Phantom Thieves. They would prove their innocence – somehow. 

Before long, he reached Crossroads bar and met Makoto outside.   
“Are you ready?” she asked as soon as he approached. He could tell she was nervous too.   
“Not really, but we have to do it” he said.   
“True.”  
She was wearing some red lipstick, which complimented her a lot, and some fruity perfume. Akira couldn't help but think she looked and smelt amazing. 

“Let's head inside” she said.   
Akira opened the door, allowing her to step in first. They approached a table with Eiko sitting at it with a rather – rough looking man. He had many tattoos, weird hair and a white suit on. Definitely a bad man. Akira could tell right off the bat.   
They were introduced by Eiko, who told them his name was Tsukasa.   
“It's nice to meet you guys” he said, sipping on a beer.   
“You too” Akira and Makoto said in unison. 

They sat down in the booth, Akira on the outside and Makoto on the inside.   
“So you two go to school with my princess?” he asked them.   
“Yes” Makoto nodded “we do.”   
“That's very interesting” he said, taking another sip.   
Makoto eyed Akira, then the beer. He nodded.   
“Want something to drink?” Tsukasa asked “on me.”  
“No, that's fine. I'll get her a drink” Akira said, standing up and going to the bar. He returned moments later with two Coke's.   
“Coke?” Eiko giggled “seriously?”  
“We don't drink” Makoto explained.   
“You both don't drink? Or he's not allowed to drink because you don't?” Tsukasa asked, chuckling lightly. 

“I just don't drink” Akira replied. Even though Makoto was usually calm, this guy was really annoying already.   
“Shame” he said.   
“Not really” Eiko shrugged “they just don't like it baby.”  
“I see” he nodded, “that's their choice.” 

A small silence filled the air before Eiko spoke up “are you two really a couple?”  
Akira's heart started racing in his chest. He hoped they hadn't been caught out already – they had just arrived!  
“W-why do you ask that?” Makoto asked nervously, taking a sip of her drink.   
Eiko copied her actions and took a sip of her vodka and coke.   
“Well, it's just you're not very affectionate towards one another.”   
“Like my Princess and I” Tsukasa said, kissing her cheek.   
Makoto observed them before replying “we just don't like PDA.” 

Eiko raised both brows. “Why?”  
“It's just not our thing” Akira said, hoping the discussion would end.   
“Well give each other a kiss. Nobody's looking” Tsukasa said, smirking.   
“You are” Akira said to him.   
“We just want to see you two kissing” Eiko said.   
“Kinda weird dontcha think?” Akira blinked.   
“It's nothing like that” Tsukasa responded.  
“There's been so many rumors going around about you two that we're curious to see if you two are ACTUALLY a couple.”

“We are. Don't worry about it” Akira replied.   
Makoto nodded. “but – what kind of rumors?”   
“There's three types. One; you two are just fucking. Two; you two aren't fucking, aren't a couple but seem really cute together – and three; that you two are a full on couple.”   
Akira, who had been taking a drink, almost spluttered it everywhere. Makoto's cheeks darkened.   
“So one of those is true. Which is it?” Eiko giggled “I can tell by your reactions.”  
“We're dating” Akira choked out “that's all.”  
“No sex?” Tsukasa gasped “how do you manage, dude?”   
“He's not into that right now” Makoto explained, patting his back as he coughed. 

Eiko and Tsukasa laughed loudly.   
“If you really believe that you need to open your eyes” Eiko said.  
“Yeah!,” Tsukasa laughed “he's a guy, after all! All we think about is sex. Our dicks lead us, darling.”   
Akira stopped coughing. Makoto sat there awkwardly, suddenly thinking of him in a different way. She knew all boys thought of sex but did they really just ONLY want sex? She hadn't thought of Akira that way. She always saw him as sweet and affectionate. 

“Moving on” Eiko giggled “we need to get going soon. We're going to baby's club. You two want to join us?”  
“No, we're fine. Thank you for asking though. We must get home” Makoto explained.   
“Aw, our prez is nervous for some action now” Eiko giggled. Tsukasa laughed, looking at his girlfriend.   
“Wow. I need to use the restroom from all that laughing” Eiko said. Tsukasa stood up and let her out of the booth before taking a seat again.   
“Can I have your digits?” he suddenly asked Makoto.  
Akira sat there quietly, unsure of what to say.   
“Um...I don't think that's appropriate” Makoto said.   
“Aw, please!” he exclaimed dramatically “I'd love to text you sometime, it'd be good for Eiko.”  
“Don't be so pushy” Akira suddenly said.   
“I'm not” he replied “It's fine, Eiko gave them to me anyway.” 

Akira raised a brow and Makoto coughed angrily. Eiko returned just then. “Is something wrong?”   
“Not at all” he said, standing up and taking her hand “I hope we can meet again sometime.” He was mostly aiming that comment at Makoto.   
“Sure” Makoto said, smiling faintly, putting on an act for Eiko “of course.”  
Akira nodded.   
They left then. Makoto sat with Akira for a few seconds until they were outside. She turned her head to look at him “what do you think?”  
“He's definitely suspcious” Akira said, finishing his drink.   
“I'm glad you agree” Makoto said, finishing hers. She stood, grabbing her coat “we need to find proof though.” 

“That shouldn't be too hard” he said, letting her out of the booth. They walked towards the door side by side. Akira opened the door for her, and they stepped outside. It had dropped drizzling, and night was quickly approaching.   
“Thank you for coming with me” she said, smiling at him.   
“Anytime” he said.   
“Great” she said “because I feel like we may have to do this again.”   
“That's okay” he said “as long as you help out your friend.” 

They started to walk towards the train station quietly. Akira gazed around at all the people, then down at Makoto who was walking with her coat in her arms.  
“So I was thinking we meet up tomorrow” she suddenly said “all of us.”  
“What for?” he asked.   
“To discuss our next move” she said “we've infiltrated a lot of palaces – well, you have I have only infiltrated two. Yet we are no closer to figuring out who the masked figure who is causing the mental shutdowns is.”   
“True...” Akira said.   
“So, are you in?” she asked.   
“Most certainly. We need to figure this out.”  
“Perfect.”

They reached the station in no time, and headed their separate ways towards home. Sure, it could have gone better – but they were one step closer to helping Eiko, and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter Three

As soon as Makoto entered her home, she kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat, before making her way into the kitchen to make dinner for her sister. Her sister was always busy, and she didn't ever have time for such simple things. It made Makoto sad in a way. 

She chopped up some vegetables and some chicken, and made her and her sister a chicken stir-fry, one of her sister's favourite meals. She hummed a tune to herself as she served up the dinner, placing her sister's plate on the table opposite her. She took a seat, and that's when it hit her. How lonely she was at that moment. 

She began thinking of Akira. How she wished she had stayed out with him a little bit longer to avoid loneliness. She let out a sad sigh, and just then, the front door opened. She perked up immediately, knowing her sister was home. 

“Hey!” she exclaimed happily, motioning to the food in front of her when her sister appeared in the doorway, “I made dinner.”   
“Oh!” Sae smiled, sitting down opposite her”thank you, Makoto.”   
“Anytime” she said, starting to eat her food. Her sister did as well.   
“How was work?” Makoto asked her.   
“Fine,” she replied “but I'm not finished yet. I have some paperwork to do later.”  
“Oh,” Makoto said, playing around with her food. She had been hoping they could watch a film. They never got to do anything like that.

Sae didn't seem to notice her disappoitment. She only had work on her mind in that moment.   
“How was school?” she asked.  
“It was good,” Makoto replied, starting to slowly eat again.   
“I hope you've been keeping up with your studies.”  
“I have. Don't worry” Makoto said.   
“I'm not worried. Just making sure. You're a very intelligent girl, Makoto. You need to make sure you stay on top of your grades and get into a good college.”   
“I will.”   
“Good.” 

A silence filled the air before Sae sniffed a little.   
“What's the matter?” Makoto asked her.   
Sae shrugged “thought I smelt aftershave.”  
Makoto's cheeks darkened immediately. Akira had been wearing aftershave.   
“Were you with a boy?” Sae gasped.   
“We – were just hanging out” Makoto explained “he's a friend of mine.”   
“You have male friends?” Sae blinked. She felt ashamed that she didn't even know Makoto had male friends.   
“Yes. His name is Akira. I have a few male friends, actually” Makoto replied, popping some chicken into her mouth.   
“Oh?” Sae smirked “I see. Well, as long as you keep on top of your studies I don't mind.”  
“I don't have time for boyfriends” Makoto reminded her “my studies are too important.”  
“I'm glad” Sae said, letting out a soft sigh “so many boys have ruined women's educations.”   
“I will never allow that to happen. You have my word.”   
Sae smiled at her sister, before standing up and taking her laptop case with her.  
“Thank you for dinner. It was marvellous.”   
“No problem, sis.” 

That left Makoto alone once more. She watched her sister leaving the room, before finishing up her dinner and cleaning the dishes. She went down to her bedroom and changed into her pj's. She started to watch a drama in the living room then, munching on a bar of chocolate that had been in the fridge for a few days.   
“I love you” the man on the TV said “I'm sorry that it took me so long to say it...but I do.”  
“I – It's too late” the woman said “I've moved on. You should have told me that when I loved you.” 

Makoto felt herself tearing up as she watched it. It was her favourite drama of all time, a recurring one. They had been her favourite couple in the show, and they were now breaking up. Now EVERYTHING about the world seemed shitty. She switched it off, unable to watch anymore for the moment. She let out a small sigh, lying down on the couch with her head on the armrest. 

She immediately found herself thinking about Eiko and Tsukasa. Were the really in love? Was she just trying to ruin it because she didn't have it? She didn't understand her own emotions anymore. Tsukasa definitely wasn't her type...but what WAS her type? She didn't really ever think about it. Her mind then drifted to what Tsukasa had said, the thing that made her question every boy...even Akira. Did all men only want sex? 

Surely Akira wasn't like that. Surely he was a good man, with morals and who would fall madly in love with his girlfriend. She wasn't sure, though. Tsukasa had her thinking of him in a different light...and she hated it. When Akira first came to her school, she hated the thought of him. A CRIMINAL? What was the school thinking? Though as she came to know him more, she realized he was actually the opposite. He was a hero. 

She was privelleged to know such a man, but was he really the man she thought he was? Surely he wasn't like that. She sat up, shaking her head. What did that matter anyway? It's not like he liked her – or she liked him. It wasn't like that at all. So it didn't matter what he was like in that regard, because she would never have to know. 

She stood up from the couch, walking down to her sister's bedroom and opening the door slightly.   
“Goodnight, sis” she said softly.   
“Goodnight, Makoto” her sister replied, not looking up from her laptop “sleep well.”   
“You too. If you can.”  
“I'll try” Sae said, smiling as she continued to type.

Makoto closed the door and entered her own bedroom. She switched off the lights and hopped under the covers. She closed her eyes lightly, snuggling down and getting into a comfortable position. As she started to drift off, her mind was filled with thoughts of Akira again. Even though she had felt like she knew him enough, she didn't. What was the mysterious Akira Kurusu really thinking?


End file.
